A New MLP My Little Pony Experience
by DarkMasterX
Summary: A human goes to Equestria. What will happen next? Twilight x O.C. *Note: Chp 2 has been fixed*
1. Chapter 1

*Note: This is my first fan fiction in general. Helpful criticism is always welcome! This character and storyline is mine. If you see anything that might be from somewhere else it's a coincidence. Happy Reading!*

Zak sat on his porch and watched the sun go down. He had a boring day and was just waiting for the excuse to end it. He ran a hand through his black, somewhat short hair, he wanted something interesting to happen once in his life, just once! The sun seemed to slowly grow brighter as it slowly descended, and brighter, and brighter. Zak moved a hand in front of his face and felt as if he was being pulled off the porch and away from the world.

Twilight looked up at the night sky. She had been studying a bit before going to bed. The library was quiet for Spike had left with Celestia and Luna to help with the documentation of the surrounding towns near Ponyville, and would be gone for another two weeks. Twilight missed Spike, but Celestia had said Spike was essential to the mission. For letters, Celestia taught Twilight a spell that would still get any letters sent to Celestia.

As Twilight started to turn away from the window a bright light suddenly caught her eye. She watched as the light flew through the night sky and landed with a loud bang very close to her house! Curiosity gripped her and she went out to investigate. The crash sight was a crater and, Twilight couldn't believe her eyes, lying in the crater was a creature Twilight had never seen before. The creature was definitely taller and bigger than her. It seemed to only have hair on its head. It wore clothing on almost every inch of its body, minus its head and hands.

Twilight's first reaction was fear, the thing was definitely bigger than her and could be dangerous. However the creature seemed unconscious and could be hurt. She then thought of getting Fluttershy, but she lived very far away, and she knew some healing magic anyway. Carefully, she used her magic and lifted him, she assumed it was a boy due to the lack of hair, and brought him inside and placed him on the sofa.

Twilight did a quick spell to check for minor injuries. No injuries appeared on her scan so she relaxed a bit. She then got a nagging feeling that she knew what the creature was... She looked and opened a book labeled, "Strange Creatures Throughout the Centuries". She flipped through the pages until she found the page she was looking for. "Humans," she read, "are strange creatures that appear in Equestria in random time lines. They are harmless and speak fine English, however are omnivorous. They seem to have the same things ponies do:music, games, foods, etc. Not much else is known about humans."

Twilight relaxed after reading those lines. It was much easier to think of the human as a pony other than something else. She heard slight groaning from the couch and quickly moved next to it to meet her waking guest.

**Ha! You thought I was gonna make him a pony? Nope. He's human. We know where this is going! Please tell me how I did!**

Zak felt like his head was being pounded by hammers. He opened his eyes slowly, the light hurting his eyes at first. The first thing he noted was that this wasn't his couch, because he was comfortable. He turned his head slightly and jumped at the biggest eyes he had ever seen. "I'm sorry." a feminine voice said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Zak blinked repeatedly and rubbed his eyes, mostly because he could have sworn a pony was talking to him, a _purple_ pony! "I'm mostly surprised," the pony continued, "no creature, not even humans, just fall out of the sky in a flash of light! And you're the first human to appear in..." she checked the book, "probably thousands of years! Celestia! I wish they kept some records of humans, this is incredible!"

Zak stared at this pony, this probably proved he was insane. Talking animals were always a sign of insanity. And the fact that it was purple didn't help either. "Um..." Zak said uncertainly. The pony noticed his discomfort. "Oh! My name is Twilight and your in Equestria, more specifically Ponyville." Zak closed his eyes, then opened them, "What?" he said. Twilight sighed, "You might want to get comfortable." she said.

After a couple hours of explaining, and Zak pinching himself 20 times, Zak rubbed his temples. _All we're missing is Alice and the white rabbit._ He thought to himself. "I guess we'll have to write to Celestia and tell her I'm here." he said. Twilight nodded, "I agree, but it's late. We'll write her in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Zak was lying on the couch in the main room. The lights were off, but he couldn't sleep. His world had been crumpled up and thrown away in an hour...and for some reason he was okay with it. He never had anything in his old life, he considered this a new start...or a crazy dream. So he closed his eyes and fell to blissful sleep.

He opened his eyes to bright colors and jolted up. Then his memory of the night came back and he sighed. _So...not a dream..._he thought. He didn't see Twilight anywhere so he looked around a bit. Rows of books met his eyes and he walked towards them. _She lives in a library? _He thought, looking at the titles of books. He himself would be considered a bookworm, so when a book about magic caught his eye, he instantly began reading.

Twilight woke up full of energy. She still had to write a letter to the princess, and then introduce Zak to all of Ponyville. She walked downstairs, expecting to still see Zak asleep. What she saw was Zak reading a book, with a small pile next to him. Zak hadn't seemed to notice her, or the rest of the world. She coughed quietly and Zak's head shot up. "Oh, hey Twilight." he said. The pile of books at his side were each different volumes of magic studies. "Did you read all of these?" she asked in disbelief. Zak shrugged, "I didn't want to wake you up."

Twilight pulled out a scroll and a quill and wrote a quick letter to the princess, then asked Owlowiscious to fly it to her. With a 'who' he flew out the window. She turned to Zak, who was putting the books back on the shelf. "I thought we could go meet my friends." she told him. Zak shrugged, "Well this should be fun."

Their first destination was Sweet Apple Acres. On the way there, everypony stopped and stared at them, more particularly Zak. "I feel like a giant." he said, trying to avoid all of the gazes of the ponies. "Just ignore them." Twilight said, then loudly, "Applejack? Applejack!" Coming towards them was an orange pony wearing a western style hat. She walked up slowly at first, but then seemed to gain confidence as she came closer. "Howdy Twilight," she said, then looked up at Zak, "who's yer friend?"

"Applejack this is Zak." she said calmly. Although nervous, Zak held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you." Applejack took his hand _Jeez she has a strong grip!_ And shook it warmly. _She's going to tear my hand out of its socket!_ "Pleasure meetin ya!" she said warmly. Others watching slowly lost interest, probably because Zak didn't try killing anyone.

"Zak's a human from Earth." Twilight said, "I'm introducing him to everypony." Applejack smile grew, "That's mighty thoughtful of ya Twi!" she said, then she thought for a moment, "I remember Fluttershy was goin to Rarity's today."

"Great!" Twilight said, "Then we'll go to Pinkie's first and chances are Rainbow will be there too!" Sure enough, after walking for a bit, two ponies were standing outside the bakery. Upon seeing them arrive they both stop. When you arrive the pink one bounces towards Zak. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Who are you? What are you? Where you from? How'd you get here? Do you want to be friends?"

"Um..Zak, human, Earth, no idea, and...ok?"

"Yay!" Pinkie said, then she jumped into Zak and wrapped him in a hug. Zak, after getting his footing back, laughed and returned the hug. Something about her just made him want to bounce too! The other pony, who was a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane walked up. "I'm Rainbow Dash, The fastest pony in Ponyville!"

"Nice to meet you." Zak said, then to Pinkie, "Choking, not breathing." Pinkie let go with a giggle. "Sorry, I get so excited and then somepony new comes to town then-" Pinkie let out a gasp, "We HAVE to throw A PARTY!" Zak was actually stunned silent, so Pinkie continued. "We can have balloons, and cake, and streamers, and music, and I'll invite EVERYPONY!" Zak turned to Twilight, "Is she always...?"

"Yes." Twilight said, smiling. Zak turned back to Pinkie, but she was gone. "That's Pinkie Pie." Rainbow said, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta race with my name on it!" With that she was gone in a streak of...rainbow. "Actually, I gotta get back to the barn." Applejack said with a wave, "See y'all later." Zak and Twilight watched as Applejack walked off, "Well that was...interesting." Zak said, "But I like them." Twilight smiled, "Well there's two more to meet."

After a bit of walking they reached what was probably the fanciest building in town. "This is where Rarity works: The Carousel Boutique." They both entered and could hear two voices in the back. "Oh thank you again Fluttershy, Opalescence just won't let me near her at times."

"It's no trouble at all Rarity, you know you can call me anytime."

"Of course dear, it's just- OPALESCENCE NO!" Suddenly a white streak flew through the hall and jumped at Zak, who instinctively caught it. Zak was surprised that he was holding a cat, who just purred in his arms. A white unicorn and a yellow Pegasus, both of whom were looking at Zak in surprise. Zak began scratching the cat behind its ears, in response it purred even louder.

"Well," the unicorn said, "that's unexpected. Opalescence usually hates strangers."

"What? This pretty girl?" Zak asked as Opalescence rubbed against his chest. "Oh! Rarity, Fluttershy, this is Zak." Twilight said. "Charmed." the white unicorn, Zak assumed she was Rarity, said, holding out a hoof. Zak, while holding Opalescence with one arm, gently took her hoof and bowed. "The pleasure is mine, my lady." he said, and Rarity giggled. Opalescence jumped out of Zak's arm and landed on Rarity's back. Fluttershy walked up "Nice to meet you." she said and held out a hoof. Zak shook it gently, "Same here."

"Fluttershy, your not usually this open with new people." Twilight said. Fluttershy smiled, "Anyone who's good with animals can't be bad." Zak smiled, "That's a great philosophy." Twilight turned to Rarity, "Zak appeared out of nowhere and has no change of clothes." First Rarity's eyes widened in shock, then they shined in determination. "Leave it to me dear, " Rarity said, "I can make him many sets of clothes." Zak eyes widened slightly, "I don't want to impose-"

"Nonsense," Rarity said, pulling out measuring tape, "now we must make some measurements."

A few moments of uncomfortable measurements and questions about his preferences and Zak, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight were going back to the library. "So...why are you two coming again?" Zak asked. Rarity and Fluttershy shared a look and Twilight smiled, "You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

After a few more moments of walking they finally reach the library. Twilight opened the door and held it open for the rest of the group. As soon as Zak walked in he was treated by a loud "SURPRISE!" and was shocked to see a lot of ponies smiling and partying. Pinkie appeared in front of him smiling widely. "Did we surprise you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"I'm...very surprised." Zak said. Pinkie bounced in place, "I knew you would be, everypony always is! I always throw a party for my friends!" Zak turned towards Twilight, who smiled. "You didn't think she was serious did you?" she asked. Pinkie laughed, "It's ok! Nopony ever does at first! Twilight learned that too!" Zak turned to Twilight, who blushed. "But enough of that!" she said, "Let's PARTY!"

Zak spent hours meeting a variety of ponies, all of whom seemed to stop caring he wasn't a pony. He met the Apple family, the Cake family, who had made the pastries being served at the party, two twins named Aloe and Lotus, a trio of fillies who called themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and many other individual ponies. Zak spent another good chunk of the time answering various questions about himself and humans in general, a lot of which Twilight wrote down for future references. Of course, Zak felt the need to glance over some information, like being omnivorous. However, the party went without a hitch.

After the party, Zak and the Mane 6 cleaned up what little their was to clean up. Then, after everything was clean, everypony, besides Twilight of course, went home. Twilight pulled out an extra pillow and blanket and handed them to Zak. "Look, I don't want to-" Zak started, but Twilight cut him off. "I don't want to hear that," she said, "you need somewhere to stay, and the library is big enough."

"Well...thanks." Zak said. Twilight smiled and walked up the stairs. "Night!" she called down. "Yeah night!" Zak replied, lying on the couch. To be honest with himself, he was completely over the fact that he was in a world of ponies, but how? How did he get here? Why was he here? He put his hands on his face and thought...and thought...and thought...

The sun hit Zak in the face and he woke up groggy. He couldn't remember when he fell asleep, just that he did. Zak sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. The smell of cooking helped him wake up and he went to the kitchen to see Twilight over a frying pan. "I didn't know you cooked." he said, causing her to turn and smile. "Well I wouldn't get very far in life if I couldn't cook." she said, placing two plates of eggs and toast on the table. Wait...eggs? Aren't eggs non vegetarian? So why do ponies eat eggs?

Zak decided that thinking about it would kill his brain cells, so he just went with it. He sat down in front of a plate and smiled, "I'm going to owe you a lunch." he said. Twilight smiled as she sat down, "I'll hold you to that." she said. As they ate, Twilight using magic to use a fork and knife, they talked about the party last night. "Pinkie knows how to throw a party." you said. "Well that is her special talent in life." Twilight said.

"Still, no one seems to pull people together like Pinkie." Zak said. Twilight pulled out a book and began writing more notes. "More information about me?" Zak asked. "Actually, Orion was shining very brightly last night and I just wanted to jot down some more notes." Zak stopped, "Did you say Orion?"

"Yeah," Twilight said, "It's a-"

"Constellation in the night sky." Zak finished. Twilight paused, "You know about Orion?"

"Orion is a constellation on Earth too." Zak said. "But Orion is a constellation that's only supposed to exist-"

"In the Milky Way, which can't be in two places at once." Zak finished. Twilight paused, "What does that mean?" Zak thought for a few moments, then smiled, "Multiverse."

Multi-what-now?" Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight had gathered everypony to hear Zak's explanation. When Zak asked her why Twilight just shrugged. "Multiverse," Zak said, "it's a theory on Earth." Twilight rolled out a big chalkboard and Zak drew two big circles and wrote Earth in one, and Equestria in the other. "Originally, I thought maybe Earth and Equestria were two separate planets." Zak started, "But I noticed too many similarities, like the constellations are the exact same, and in the exact same location."

Saying this, he erased the two circles and drew two lines vertically. "The Multiverse Theory," Zak continued, "is the theory that there are several universes all the same and yet with slight differences. Anything that can, could, or does exist all exist in their own universe."

"So I could already be a Wonderbolt?" Rainbow interrupted. Zak paused and looked at her, then shrugged. "That's one example." he continued, "The problem is, you can't just walk, or fly, into one of these universes. They're separated by a veil of...energy, pure energy. You would need more energy than...the sun to transport something from one universe to another. That can risk breaking the veil which would be...hectic."

"How so?" Twilight asked. "You remember my reaction to seeing you?" Twilight nodded. "That was a mild reaction, imagine thousands, no, millions of humans appearing out of nowhere. I'm one of the nice ones, there are others who are mean just for fun." He let that sink in a moment. "However, if that was the case, that would already be happening now. So," he drew a small circle in between the two vertical lines, "something would have had to focus a lot of energy on one small point to pick me up and not cause an entire collapse. Not only that, but according to Twilight, this has happened centuries ago, so something has been doing this multiple times."

Zak looked at everypony, "Now the question is: What has enough power to rip a hole in reality and seal it shut again?"

"Princess Celestia." Twilight said immediately. Zak paused, "Does Princess Celestia have a reason to pull humans out of Earth and put them in Equestria?"

"No..." Twilight said. "Luna?" Zak paused, "Motivation?" Twilight frowned, "Nothing..."

A 'who' and a flutter of wings directed everyone's attention to a tired looking owl flying to Twilight. Twilight took a folded parchment from Owlowiscious' leg and read.

"'To my faithful student Twilight: A human appearance in Equestria is a rare experience. However, they can also be problematic. Make sure Zak is treated well and is comfortable. I cannot cut this travel short, so don't get into any trouble. Your friend, Princess Celestia. P.S. Spike is a little upset at your choice in courier for some reason."

Twilight chuckled at the last bit and refolded the parchment. "I feel like I'm an endangered species." Zak said.

"OH!" a startled gasp snapped everyone to alertness. Rarity's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, "I forgot I have your new wardrobe ready!" Everyone stared at Rarity, then laughed. "Geez Rarity," Zak said in between laughs, "You sure know how to over-dramatize."

"What in the world do you mean?" she said in genuine confusion, "Wardrobe is a very serious matter!" That just made everyone laugh more. "Alright," Twilight said, "you go get your new wardrobe and I'll do some research on your theory." Zak was about to protest, but Rarity cut him off with a, "Come now!" So Zak and Rarity walked to the Boutique while everypony else left Twilight to study.

"Now you simply must tell me if any of your clothes aren't to your liking." Rarity said. Zak stared at his assortment of clothes. He actually did like them. All of the shirts seemed to have their own design and, when he looked closer, he found a suit! It was a black suit like something a lawyer would wear.

"Rarity, what's up with the suit?" Zak asked. Rarity's eyes sparkled, "One can never be unprepared darling, who knows when you may need to go to an event, or if you take a special somepony out somewhere." Zak scratched the back of his head, "I don't think I'll be meeting...er...somepony special here." Rarity laughed, "Oh don't be like that! I'm sure somepony will catch your eye eventually." Zak hadn't meant it like that, more like he didn't really think of ponies romantically.

"Oh, but listen to me prattle on." Rarity said, putting Zak's clothes in a bag, "You go on back to Twilight's and if you find anything wrong with your clothes you come back immediately." Zak took the bag, "Thank you very much Rarity." Zak said, then he left. As he left he thought about actually...LIKING liking a pony. _Well c'mon it's bestiality dude._ But they weren't exactly...animals. Yes, they were ponies, but they're more like other humans. It's not like he's at a barn on Earth, he's in a world where people are ponies. _Look stop thinking like that_, he thought to himself, _you and Twilight can figure this whole thing out and you'll be back home in no time._


	4. Chapter 4

"Nothing!" Twilight shouted, placing another book in a pile, "You?"

Zak finished his book and placed it in a pile, "Nope."

Twilight let out an exaggerated "Gah!" and started pacing. They had been spending days researching everything on magic of all kinds. "There's nothing in any of these books about multi-universal teleporting!"

Zak sighed, "It is a new theory Twilight..."

"But there should be SOMETHING!" she said, opening another book. Zak walked up to her and pulled it away gently.

"You need a break." he said pointedly.

Twilight sighed irritably, "You're right. It's just..."

Zak smiled, "When something doesn't make sense you have to research it until it does."

Twilight's eyes widened, then she blushed, "Pinkie told you about that huh?"

"No," Zak said, putting his books away, "I'm just the same way." Twilight paused, it occurred to her she never really talked to Zak about his likes or dislikes.

"So, what else do you like?" she asked.

Zak smiled, "Reading, some writing..." he paused for a second, "That's pretty much it, really."

"What about your friends?" Twilight asked.

Zak shrugged, "I never really had friends," he said, "I was always more of a recluse."

"Oh..." Twilight said. Amazingly, Zak sounded like her before she moved to Ponyville. "Do you ever regret that?"

Zak looked at her, "Not making friends? Not really."

Twilight looked out the window and saw the sun shining brightly, "Let's go to Sweet Apple Acres." she suggested.

Zak shrugged, "Cool with me." he said, following Twilight out the door.

As they walked they talked more about Zak. "Did you go outside a lot?" Twilight asked.

Zak laughed, "No, my mom tried like crazy to get me out of the house." Zak inhaled deeply, "Here in Ponyville, it feels...right to be out here. Not too hot, not too cold."

Twilight thought for a moment, "Anypony waiting for you at home?"

Zak frowned slightly, "I cut ties with most of my family when I moved out, last I heard my bro's in the army, and my mom's living with some dude I don't really like."

"Oh," Twilight said, "so..your dad...?"

Zak rolled his eyes, "He left when I was born, last I heard he has a family...somewhere."

Twilight stopped, "Zak...I'm..."

Zak stopped a few feet in front of her and turned around, smiling weakly, "It's fine, really. You didn't know." They resumed walking in semi-awkward silence until they reached the farm. It was a big farm, with apple trees as far as the eye can see. It actually made Zak want an apple.

They walked for a bit until they heard a "Yee-Haw!" and a slight 'thud'. An apple tree not to far away lost all its apples as they all fell into baskets.

Applejack wiped a bit of sweat from her brow, then noticed Twilight and Zak and waved. "Howdy Partners!" she said as they walked up, "Y'all hungry?"

Zak smiled, "Sure." he said. Applejack picked up two apples and tossed them to Twilight and Zak. Zak bit into his and smiled at the taste.

"What brings y'all here?" Applejack asked.

"We had to get away from those books." Zak said, "I've studied those magical volumes so much I swear I can do magic." They all laughed at that.

Sudden screams snapped everyone to attention. "APPLEBLOOM!" Applejack yelled and ran to the screams. Zak and Twilight followed quickly. They arrived to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse swaying dangerously. The ramp leading up to the clubhouse had broken and the three fillies were left in the tree house. Applejack turned to Twilight, "Do something!" she pleaded. Twilight's thoughts started jumbling together.

A flash of black light interrupted her thoughts and she looked to see the clubhouse being held together by a black aura. Twilight turned to see Zak's eyes glowing black and his hand extended. He lifted his other hand and the ramp lifted and reattached to the clubhouse. The three fillies didn't need any guidance to run down the ramp. As soon as the fillies were away from the house the black aura stopped and the clubhouse collapsed.

Zak sat down quickly and rubbed his temples. Before he could gather his thoughts the three fillies tackle/hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you Thank you!" they said almost simultaneously.

Zak smiled weakly, "No problem little ponies." They hoped off Zak and Applejack walked up to him.

"Thank you." she said, and she gave him a peck on the lips. She turned to the three fillies, "Y'all ok?" the three fillies nodded, "What do y'all say we grab some hammers and rebuild this clubhouse?"

"YAY!" the fillies cheered and ran to get supplies. Applejack chuckled and walked after them. Zak looked at Twilight, whose jaw was hanging to the ground.

"Dear Celestia..." she said.

"Oh God don't be freaking out Twilight." Zak said, "I don't think I'd be able to take it."

Twilight shook her head, "Sorry, it's just...not possible... How did you do it?"

Zak rubbed his temples again, "I don't know, I was just thinking of how to fix the clubhouse and we needed it to stabilize for the ramp to be put back and...it just happened."

"We need to send a letter to the princess ASAP." she said.

Zak stood up, "Lead the way." he said.

Owlowiscious flew out the window of the library with the new letter in claw. Twilight sighed, "You are an interesting human Zak." she said.

Zak smiled and sat on the couch, "You are an interesting pony, Twilight."

Twilight looked at him, "I'm serious! You're the first human to appear in five thousand years, then you use magic on your fifth day here!"

Zak smiled, "I always try to impress." Twilight started asking Zak more about himself.

"So you don't have a girlfriend waiting for you?" Twilight asked.

Zak paused at this question, "No." he said, "I really don't have great experiences with women."

Twilight walked up to him and sat on the couch next to him. "I had a girlfriend who I liked a lot. Thinking about it now, maybe I didn't love her. Anyway, I flirted with her and she said she liked me, so on on Valentine's...er...Hearts and Hooves Day I got her a big box of chocolates. Later that day, she tells me she never liked me and she had a boyfriend whom she gave the chocolates to." Zak sighed, "I never started looking for relationships after that."

"That's awful." Twilight said, looking at him in concern.

Zak shrugged, "I had relationships before that and they all left, not giving me any reason." Zak looked up at the ceiling, "Maybe I wasn't meant for love."

"You're wrong." Twilight said, making Zak turned towards her, "You're a kind, honest, and smart person. Any girl who didn't want to be with you is an idiot."

Zak smiled, "Thanks Twilight." Twilight seemed to hesitate for a moment, then she leaned forwards and kissed Zak on the lips. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds, and Twilight pulled away slowly. "T-Twilight..." Zak stuttered.

Twilight looked at him, "I wouldn't leave you like those other girls." she said. Zak's mind was conflicted. On one hand, Twilight was a PONY, on the other hand, she was more human than most girls on Earth. She was smart, kind, and Zak really felt like he could connect with Twilight.

Twilight noticed his hesitation, "If you don't like me like that I understand..."

"No!" Zak said, "It's not like that! I do! I mean...I just...never really..."

Twilight nodded, "Would I be your first?" Zak blushed and nodded. Twilight gave him a small smile, "You'd be mine too..."

Zak hesitated again, "I mean, are you sure? I'm not a pony and..." Twilight cut him off by kissing him again. This time, it lasted a little longer. When she pulled away again, she smiled seductively.

"Maybe we should go upstairs?" she asked.

Zak licked his lips nervously, "Lead the way."

Twilight got up and walked to the staircase, moving her hips suggestively as she moved. Zak took a deep, shuddering breath and followed. Upstairs Twilight was sitting on her bed and patted the space next to her. Zak sat down nervously, "I..uh..don't really..."

Twilight smiled, "Leave it to me." she whispered. Twilight's horn glowed and Zak's pants unzipped and lowered as did his boxers. Twilight smiled and leaned towards his penis, which began hardening slowly. She kissed the tip lightly and Zak gasped. Twilight giggled and licked it slowly. Zak moaned and Twilight continued licking.

Twilight then took his shaft in her mouth and began sucking and bobbing her head along the length. Zak put a hand on the back of her head, "My God, Twilight." She began sucking harder and bobbing faster. "Twilight..." Zak said between gasps, "I think...I'm gonna..." He stopped and pushed Twilight's head down to the base of his shaft. Twilight felt him cum in her mouth and hit the back of her throat. She gagged a second, but then drank every drop. Zak let go of her head and sighed, "Where did you learn...?"

Twilight smiled, "I read it in an erotic novel." She looked him over, "Would you take your shirt off?" she asked. Zak had forgotten he was wearing it and pulled it off slowly. When it was off Twilight turned so her rear was facing him. She moved her tail out of the way to reveal her glistening marehood. "Your turn." she said.

Zak grabbed her flank gently and pulled her closer, causing her to yelp in surprise, then giggle. Zak ran his tongue against her and she shuddered. She had a sweet taste to her, unlike anything he had tasted before. He licked her again eagerly and she began to moan. Zak saw her clitoris and sucked on it gently. "Oh Zak." she gasped out loud, making Zak hard again. He shoved his tongue gently into her and she swore she almost screamed. Zak began thrusting it in faster and faster. "Zak...I'm...I'm-" Twilight screamed in ecstasy as she came. Zak drank her juices deeply, then he smiled at her. Twilight smiled and wiggled her rear a bit.

Zak understood what she wanted and positioned herself over her, his manhood prodding her entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Twilight looked back at him and nodded, "All of it, but slowly please." He nodded,then pushed into her as slowly and as gently as he could. Zak felt her walls give way and she gasped and shuddered in pain.

He stopped, "Twilight are you ok?" he asked, "Do you need me to stop?" Twilight could feel him shuddering and looked up at him. _He looks like he's in pain, _she thought to herself, _as if stopping is really hurting him._ "Twilight," he said, "tell me now if you need me to stop. If I keep going..." his voice trailed off.

She looked him in the eye and nodded, "I'm ready now." she whispered.

Zak pulled back slightly and pushed forward. She gasped, but the pain had gone. He started thrusting quickly in and out of her. She moaned in ecstasy and started pushing back against him. "Oh God Twilight," Zak said, "I'm not going to be able to hold it much longer..."

Twilight smiled, "Me neither Zak..." Zak braced himself against the bed, pulled out so only his tip was in her, and thrusted forward one last time. They both shouted as Zak's cum mixed with Twilight's juices. They held that position until they were both positive Zak was drained, then he collapsed beside her.

They both were silent for a moment, then Twilight turned to Zak. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you." Zak whispered back. They cuddled together and kissed, then they both fell asleep in each others' arms.


End file.
